


Hey, doc

by oikawasflatbutt



Category: Super Lovers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, Jealousy, M/M, Natsuo‘s heart skips a beat, Tachibana is a pain in the ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawasflatbutt/pseuds/oikawasflatbutt
Summary: Inspired by chapter 38.5Just Natsuo trying to piss of that pain-in-the-ass Tachibana + ppl being curious bout the rumour
Relationships: Shiba Natsuo/Takamura Shirou
Kudos: 2





	Hey, doc

**Author's Note:**

> There ain’t enough takanatsu content on the web so imma create some.  
> Also I‘m acc stressed from uni n wanted to seek comfort in one of my fav ships.
> 
> Anyways, hope it’s not too crappy n y‘all enjoy!

„Hey sensei, even though you are my costumer right now, all you talk about is work. Am I that boring?“, the brunette rested his hands on the clueless doc‘s broad shoulders and climbed on his lap.

Natsuo was in host-mode. His embarrassment tucked away like a professional, showing his unwavering confidence.  
He leaned in closer and expected to see the older man in a blushing mess, but to his dismay Takamura-sensei seemed unfazed by his actions.

„Ah...are you going to spend the night at my place again?“, the doc asked, changing the topic and put his papers away without breaking eye-contact.

Natsuo was confused but gave an honest answer „If it’s okay with you..“

„Sure, but I need to do some things at home though.“, the older man said, while put his hands on either of the young host‘s sides

The sudden boldness of the raven caught Natsuo off guard and made his heart skip a beat. Heat crept up on his face. His supposed to be unwavering confidence broken in tatters, but he couldn’t look away from the doc‘s eyes. Looking away would mean acknowledging himself being the blushing mess and therefore admitting defeat.

He could not do that. Not him, Natsu, the number one host of Blue Rose.

Luckily his attention soon got diverted to the long forgotten Tachibana again. The man pouted in jealousy and requested the same treatment, which reminded the brunette of what is original goal was when he decided to seat himself on the doc‘s lap.  
Natsuo gathered back his lost confidence, leaned in closer to Takamura-sensei, making them almost sit chest-against-chest and threw a business smile at his super annoying (and rich) client. „Apologies, Tachibana-san, but I guess the alcohol just accidentally made me confuse work with private life.“  
To top it off, the young host turned back to the doc, grabbed him by his chin and made him face himself and said loud enough for the other to hear clearly too: „Sorry, Sensei. Let’s continue later... **at home**.“  
Emphasising the latter part with a wink, before he slowly distanced himself again, returning to his impatient client - who‘s probably fuming with anger and jealousy by now, but still hiding behind a smiling mask.

Everyone else, who witnessed the scene only had one thought:

_So **he** is the boyfriend._

That night proved the rumour of Blue Rose’s Natsu having a boyfriend to be ‚true‘.

(And said boyfriend being the raven haired, attractive doctor, who is by years older than the host.)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I most likely drifted away from the acc plot at the end n the characters might’ve been slightly ooc???


End file.
